


The bookshelf

by orphan_account



Series: Random oneshots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, One Shot, Original Character(s), baby bughead - Freeform, jughead being whinny, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty and Jughead trying to put together IKEA furniture
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Random oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buggheadie)

“It’s moving day!” Their two year old shouted. She didn’t really know what it meant but she had caught onto her parents excitement over the very phrase they had repeated many times over the last few weeks. 

She had been bouncing around all morning due to the deadly mixture of a sugar rush and her excitement. 

“Yes honey, it’s moving day” Betty replied trying to sound enthusiastic herself but the exhaustion of having a four year old while packing the house had finally caught upto her and quite frankly her daughter was getting on the last of her nerves now. 

The house they were moving into was a two storey town house with plenty of natural light in a safe neighborhood hood. The backyard, pool and of course the easy access to the playground had also helped them decide on this house over the other one they had been keen on. 

“Don’t worry I’ll go settle her down” Jughead said when he sensed her annoyance. 

“Thank you” she whispered to him and bought her hand up to her forehead to try and soothe away her raging headache. 

“Missy, you’re going to send mommy to an early grave if you keep this up” he went and picked up to sit on his shoulders. 

“Daddy silly” she giggled pulling at his hair not really understanding what he said but happy at the attention that she was getting. 

An hour later, she was fast asleep in her car seat. Jughead walked over to Betty careful of the boxes that lay all over the house.

“I think I wore her out” he laughed 

“Of course you did, she’s always been a daddy’s girl.” 

“Well what can I say, my girls love me” he replied cockily. 

“Yeah they do” she wrapped her arms around him inhaling his scent, an unusual mix of his cologne, coffee and baby cream. It instantly calmed her down. 

“You ready” he spoke into her hair 

“Yeah, when’s the U-haul getting here?”

“It just came, come on let’s go.”

That was more than a week ago, now Betty was surrounded open boxes full of books. “JUGHEAD!” She called out for him and not even a minute later he was standing in the entrance of what is going to be their combined home office. 

“What’s up Betts” he was holding Emma who was waving around the beanie he hadn’t worn since their wedding day. 

“We need another book shelf” she replied frustrated. 

“Bu-but we have three of them.”

“Yeah well it turns out we buy a lot of books. Archie and Veronica are right aren’t they, we are the biggest nerds.”

“We may be nerds but we are the hottest ones around.” 

“We’ll get it tomorrow. Why don’t you come out now, we’re taking a little break to eat food. How does Chinese sound.”

“Like heaven. God I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“Come on shaggy, let’s get some food in you.”

That is how they found themselves in front of the biggest IKEA store in their neighborhood with Emma in between them. 

They both held one of her hands and walked in. They made a beeline towards where they knew the book shelves were, they tried to at at least. The store was literally flooding with people. 

“I don’t think it’s ever been this crowded here” 

“Why do we have so many books?” Jughead whined 

“Stop being such a baby” she pulled him along with her, the actual baby was now strapped to his chest fast asleep. 

“At least now we don’t have to wrangle this one” Betty told him as she stroked her back. 

An hour later Betty was still looking at the options that they had. 

“Betts it’s been more than an hour, it’s just a bookshelf, it’s going to be covered with books No one’s going to be able to see it.”

“Sorry, I just want our house to be the best it can and the furniture helps with that. We have to looks at the types of wood, the colour, the size and everything Juggie we can’t just randomly pick one up.”

“I know, I know this is just so frustrating. This is somehow worse than changing dirty diapers.”

“Oh you drama queen you’ll be fine, sometimes it’s like I have two kids.”

“We can make that happen if you want.”

She gave him a look that said “not now”. 

“You know what, why don’t you take her to play area we saw back there, she’ll get cranky if we don’t entertain her soon. I might actually get something done if you two aren’t here.”

“WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU WANT ME TO PAY $100? That's more Than the price of the damn shelf!”

“Juggie calm down.” Betty whispered nervously to him seeing the crowd that was starting to form around them. 

He winced seeing the scared look on Emma’s face. He let out a deep sign and turned back to the cashier, “I’m sorry, we’ll take it and assemble it ourselves. How hard can it be.”

The cashier just smiled at them and mumbled to himself “you’ll see.”

“Are you sure we can do it Juggie?” Betty questioned him once they reached home. “We can call the carpenter tomorrow.”

“I’m sure we can, we just have to follow the manual right?”

“Right.”

It wasn’t easy as it turns out. 

“What language even is this? Is it so hard to make it in English, isn’t it like the most spoken language?”

“No it’s mandarin interestingly.”

“That’s not helping Betty.” He have her an unimpressed look. 

“Sorry” Betty said not meaning it at all, she had been seeing his fight with this piece of furniture for half an hour now and it seemed like the shelf was winning. He hadn’t even touch it yet, just the instructions. It was quite entertaining for her. 

She walked over to him and took the book out of his hand to take a picture so that she can translate the text.

“Here” she handed him her phone “I’m going to get her down for the night then I’ll come help you.”

A half an hour and exactly five stories later when Betty came back into the room, The room was as messy as it could get and Jughead sat in the corner cradling his finger with a pained look on his face. 

“Aw you poor baby did you hurt yourself” at the shake of his head she asked him, “do you want me to kiss it better.”

“Yes please” he said with a childlike look on his face. 

She laughed at him and bent sat down on the floor beside him before she bought his hand towards her and left a kiss on his finger. “All better?”

“Yes” he caught her mouth in a surprised kiss and then rested his head on her shoulder. “I lost Betty, I lost to a fucking piece of wood”

“Well that’s what happens when you don’t listen to me. Now he up you big baby no one can beat the dream team.”

After many lost parts and after the number of times the wood pieces fell on them, they gave up and snuggled in their bed. 

“Maybe we aren’t cut out for carpentry”

“After surviving serial killers and our parents this is what stops us. It’s outrageous those things should be illegal.”

“We just found our limit Juggie, apparently we do have one.” Betty giggles into his chest. “We’ll just have to try again tomorrow cause one thing you should know, Betty Jones never gives up.”

“How could I forget that, it’s why I fell in love with you Betty Cooper.”

“That’s Jones to you mister”

A week later they stood in front of a now completely bookshelf with tools in their hand and their clothes covered in paint. 

It had taken them more than a few visits to find spare parts they had lost when they got...distracted but they had finally done it, Betty and Jughead remain unbeaten.


End file.
